


How to be Used

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, But also sassy Sakura, Caught cheating, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Naruto understands and stays out of the way, One-Sided Relationship, Oneshot, Ooc Sasuke, Realistic Sakura, Sasuke is trying to keep his friends, Stronger and Mature Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sakura is strong, Naruto isn’t the best, and Sasuke attempts to appreciate his friends. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to be Used

Sasuke doesn't think of his girlfriend as he plunges his tongue into the hot mouth pushing against his. He doesn't think of her pink hair as he grips the blond locks in front of him, bringing the man closer to him so that their hot bodies can mingle and grind and give them pleasure neither can find in anyone else.

He doesn't think of Sakura’s fragile frame as his hands run up and down the tan and toned body, sadly still covered by clothing. Sasuke quickly pushes Naruto’s navy sports coat off, breaking their kiss to gulp in much needed air. They pant unsynchronized and Naruto can't help but smile at the reddened and needy face of the man in front of him.

Sasuke growls and Naruto is led down by his ugly orange tie until the two mouths become one again and both pairs of eyes are closed in bliss. Naruto can taste the blue-packaged cigarettes that his lover occasionally smokes; the ones sold only in that convenience store across from the old liquor shop that should have gone out of business years ago. Naruto thinks he will always love this taste, and he groans in appreciation.

Neither man hears the chime of the floor’s elevator, or the footsteps quietly nearing the closed office door. It's past five, and neither boy expects it when the door swings open with a happy cry of “Sasuke, I'm here to pick you up!” only to be quickly silenced by a quiet gasp.

Like fire and water, the two men quickly push apart from each other—but the damage is done and they both know there is no escaping now.

“What the hell is going on here?” She asks quietly, taking in the appearance of her disheveled boyfriend and their goofy best friend.

They remain silent and Sakura asks again, as if she doesn't already know. As if trying to deny what she's seeing, she asks again—but silence is the only thing that greets her.

She gulps down the lump in her throat, clenching her hands that just a few minutes ago, were itching to caress her boyfriend. Now they just wanted to hit him.

Naruto opens his mouth to try to explain, but all that comes out is a weak “Sakura…”

“I don't want to hear it!” She yells, stepping the small distance until she is in front of her friend, her fists flying out and hitting him square in the jaw. The blonde’s head snaps to the side but he says nothing, even as Sakura continues to hit him.

“Sakura.” Sasuke calls, hating the way her manicured nails scratch against his lover’s reddened lips and tan neck. Naruto stands like a statue, his eyes a window to his hurting soul, but he doesn't fight back and sometimes Sasuke admires that, but not now.

She's yelling words that neither boy can make sense of, but the tears that trek down her cheeks are words enough. Sasuke feels he might go deaf if someone doesn't shut her up, so he does.

A smack echoes in the small office that smells of sweat and interrupted sex. Sakura lets out a choked sob, her hands leaving Naruto to instead hold her cheek, where a red spot has quickly formed.

“Sasuke!” Naruto hisses, wiping away the small amount of blood that has slid it's way out of his nose.

“You asshole! You hit me!” Her green eyes narrow into thin slits, aimed to harm the pale man in front of her. No one accepts the accusation, but no one denies it either. She quickly gets over it and now it is Sasuke’s turn to feel her wrath. “H-how long has this been going on?”

No one answers and her face contorts in fury. Sasuke stares back at her blankly, but his mind is running wild. This isn't how this was suppose to happen.

“We’ve been dating for 3 years, asshole, I thought we were going to get married! Was it this whole time?! Did you enjoy making me look stupid while you two _‘worked late’_ behind my back?!” Her voice rises and it shakes every now and then, but her tears are gone as she is as strong as ever.

“Sakura, it's not like that…” Naruto tries, his voice weak compared to her roaring accusations.

She doesn't wait for him to continue on, her patience too thin. “I can’t believe either of you right now! Fuck you both!”

Her eyes begin to build with tears again, her voice shaking as she clears her throat. She opens her mouth to speak again but decides to close it as soon as she does. Sakura looks both men into their guilty eyes before turning around and slamming the office door behind her.

They stand in silence, listening for the ding of the elevator before letting out a collective sigh. All Sasuke can think of is how strange an insult is, coming from her and how _proud_ he is of his usually submissive ex-girlfriend. Naruto pushes himself off the black desk littered with papers, picking up his coat from the ground before walking towards the door.

Sasuke knows where he's going and what he intends to do, which is why he grabs Naruto’s sleeve. Sasuke shakes his head when he is met with questioning blue eyes, and licks his lips in an attempt to moisten his dry mouth.

“I'll go.”

Naruto steps back with a nod. “I'll wait here.”

Sasuke straightens his tie and shirt as much as he cares to before leaning over and pecking his lover on the lips. The kiss is reassuring and Naruto knows everything will be okay, even if only between the two of them.

The blond watches his lover hesitantly turn the knob, before quietly shutting the door behind himself. He hears the elevator as it opens and closes and with a shaky sigh, he sits himself down on the floor.

Sakura’s red car is one of two in the parking lot and Sasuke is only half surprised that she is still here. From the building doors he can see her shoulders clearly shaking as her head rests forward on the steering wheel.

Guilt swirls around uninvitedly in his stomach.

He walks slowly to her car. Slowly, he tells himself, so that he can plan what he says—but he does no such thing. By the time he is standing in front of her window, his mind is both blank and filled to the brim and for once he doesn't know how to smooth talk his way out of this.

His hand runs through his silky hair before he taps gently on her driver’s window. Sakura’s shoulders stiffen but her head refuses to look up.

“Sakura.” He prods gently, much more gently than he ever has. She meets his soft black eyes with her wide green ones, already red and puffy around the edges.

Sasuke leans against the closed door, hands lazily fumbling around in his pockets while his eye contact never breaks. He can see the way her lips twitch and open the slightest bit and he waits for another insult, but when she remains silent, he continues.

“Let's take a walk.” He suggests, but when her eyes only narrow further, he decides ordering her around probably isn't the best way to do things. “...Would you _like_ to take a walk with me?”

“Why should I?” She bites out, wiping her dripping eyes over the back of her soft hands.

“I don't know.” He says truthfully.

She scoffed. “Convincing, _honey_.”

“Listen Sakura, I just want to talk. You shouldn’t drive home in this state, anyway.”

Silence consumes the two of them for one minute… two, until finally Sakura inhales quite loudly before releasing a shaky breath. “Well, are you going to let me get out, or are you going to lean on my door all night?”

Sasuke turns his eyes on her, moving away idly with a raised eyebrow. The pinkette leaves her car with nothing in her hands but her keys; her red door slams shut and a loud beep signals it has been locked.

Sakura stares at the ground and Sasuke begins walking, leading the two of them to wherever he pleases. They walk in a tense silence, but not uncomfortable, because quiet was the norm for the two. At least, around each other.

The wind chills Sakura to the bone, the sunset giving her mind a little break from her storm of emotions. She sniffs as quietly as she can, still trying to rid her face from the evidence of her meltdown.

She admires the trees with leaves of multiple colors and wonders when they will begin to fall. The sky is tinted yellow and blue, with small hints of purples and pinks, and it makes Sakura wonder why such horrible things had to occur on such a nice day.

She wonders how she should be feeling right now. A certain part in the back of her brain feels almost _happy_ for her two friends. She knew there was always a certain connection between Sasuke and Naruto, something she could never compete with—not even relationship-wise, she guessed. But she’s mad; at who, she doesn’t know but she doesn’t care. Maybe it’s herself, for not seeing the signs sooner. Maybe it’s Sasuke for leading her on like a little girl, blindly in love. Or maybe she’s mad at Naruto, for hiding behind smiles and laughing along with her all this time.

Sakura stares at the ground as she walks, watching her shoes as they shuffle along behind Sasuke, as always. She’s sad and frustrated and embarrassed, and all she really wants to do now is lie down and sleep.

She collides with Sasuke’s back when he stops suddenly, but her shaky legs propel her forwards instead of stopping. His pale hand reaches out quickly for her, grabbing her arm before she can fall and holding her until she is stable. Sakura’s green eyes are wide and her legs can’t stay still; she wants to cry all over again because she doesn’t pull away when he touches her, but it isn’t romantic and Sakura should have known it all along. And somehow, she did know it all along—but ignorance is bliss and Sakura can’t stand the pain.

“Sakura,” Sasuke begins, letting his hand drop from her arm and clearing his throat to speak clearer. “I care about you—but as nothing more than a good friend. But you’re important to me, an important part of my life, and I’m sorry I hurt you like this; sorry that this happened this way.

He doesn’t wait for her response before walking closer to the edge of the cold, concrete roof and sitting. It’s dirty, but somehow still innocent, Sasuke thinks as he watches the clouds slowly stretch their way across the vast expanse of sky.

He sits down, his right leg laying straight out while his left arm is propped onto his same knee. Sakura joins him, sitting criss crossed on Sasuke’s right side and looking anywhere but at him.

It’s probably past six by now, Sasuke thinks, as the two sit in silence. He can’t help but pull out a cigarette. He can feel Sakura’s burning gaze now, but he doesn’t turn to acknowledge her.

“That's so disgusting, you know. You really are going to die from those, Sasuke.”

“I know.”

But he thinks it funny how mad she can be at him, yet still offer health advice that she knows won't be taken. Silence ensues once again, this time filled with Sakura batting away unshed tears as she refuses to cry over the familiar scent of the blue-packaged cigarettes she could never remember the name of.

“Why?” She chokes out.

“Why what, Sakura?” He turns to look at her, now.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Didn’t break up with me? Why did you lie and pretend and still say I’m important to you?” Her mouth remains open as if inviting more questions, but none come.

“I… needed you. Needed you as a friend but also as a decoy lover. My parents adore you and they’ve told me many times that you’d make the perfect wife. And I agree with them—but not as _my_ wife. In fact, I don’t have an interest in women at all, honestly.” He searches her eyes for any sign of disbelief, but when he finds none, he continues.

“As much of a pain you are sometimes, you really are a nice person, Sakura. I didn’t want to… hurt you. Even though that’s what ended up happening in the end like I knew it would, one way or another. And as for Naruto… don’t hate him—please. I don’t know how it started between us but we’ve been close for so long and some things just can’t be explained, I suppose.”

“I hate you.” She speaks but there is no venom in her voice and Sasuke knows the words are just for validation. Sakura speaks them in order to have no regrets later, in order to feel as strong as she can now, and Sasuke understands.

He only nods, and his eyes don’t meet hers.

“I’m sorry, Sakura.” He blows out a billow of smoke, rubbing his tired eyes to distract himself from the quiet sniffles he hears on his right.

Sakura can’t stop the hot tears that flow down her cheeks. She doesn’t know where to put her anger, she doesn’t understand _why_ she understands because she should be furious! This was three years of her life, _gone!_

“I… understand.” She murmurs, clearing her throat in order to rid the waves from her voice. “But you should have told me. I could have pretended to be your girlfriend if you needed to show your parents that badly!”

She sighs and under her breath whispers, “Fucking idiot.”

Sasuke feels his lips twitch upwards but forces down a smile. Instead, he looks at her as she begins to stand, dusting herself off and wiping a hand down her reddened face. She gives him a look too long to not mean something, before turning her back to him and returning the way from which she came.

Sakura doesn’t return to the office before leaving, she doesn’t return to talk to Naruto. She feels that talk will have to wait for another day because as emotionally drained as she’s feeling now, Sakura thinks she might fall asleep on him.

Sasuke sits in lone silence, smoking his half-finished cigarette until the sunset begins to fade behind the skyline and the wind causes him to shiver. He doesn’t know how long passes until the roof’s metal door creaks open again and warm hands wrap around his shoulders. He instinctively leans backwards into the comforting touch.

“How’d it go?” Naruto asks softly, sitting down behind his lover in order to continue holding him in his tan arms.

“...I love you.”

The words are clear and clean and Naruto is taken back by their appearance. The blond is silent, appreciating the words so rarely spoken by Sasuke.

“That’s great Sasuke,” he starts with a small chuckle, “but that wasn’t the question.” Naruto lets go of his lover, deciding to instead sit on Sasuke’s left. Seeing his face was always much better.

Sasuke sighs as he smashes his cigarette on to the dirty asphalt, blowing out the final remnants of his relaxing smoke.

“You’re going to die from those, Sasuke.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written in school, I decided to try out a different writing style. Hope you guys enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> :)


End file.
